bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Wing
The Executive Wing is the location of most of the business offices of the Rapture Central Computing Corporation. Subject Sigma must pass through here during the events of Minerva's Den. History While the mainframe for Rapture Central Computing was located beyond Operations, the business was run in the Executive Wing of Minerva's Den. Many employees productively worked here until splicing and the Civil War tore Rapture apart. ''Minerva's Den'' Reception Room Just off the main lobby is the Reception Room, the first part of Rapture Central Computing's Executive Wing. The first Security Camera encountered in Minerva's Den hangs above the doorway, and a Security Command Plasmid lies in a tool box on the reception desk. A door to the right leads to a room where a Turret guards a safe and some filing cabinets. Employee Offices There are three separate offices in the Executive Wing which house the cubicles and workplaces of lesser employees. The first is located just beyond the Reception Room. It's a split-level room which contains three cubicles and a storage room in the back. The lower level is flooded from a leaking ceiling, and a Turret is set up in the back corner. In addition to the lockers, shelves, and filing cabinets located in the storage room, there also is a Laser Cell, an ADAM slug (Steve), and a safe containing 40 Dollars, 2 EVE Hypos, and 100 Laser Cells. Upon entering, there are three Splicers in the water. Two more Spider Splicers will appear after the player raids the storage room. Corporate Offices The second set of work areas are located in the Corporate Offices. These are sealed by magnetic locks which cannot be removed until the Gravity Well Plasmid is obtained. In the room at the end of the hallway is a Bot Shutdown Panel and a Launcher. The third office area is by far the largest - a two story room with eight cubicles for twelve desks on the lower floor and various computers and machines on the upper floor. This room has seen some of the worst damage of any place in Minerva's Den: debris litters the floors, the railing has been twisted backwards in several places, and a raging fire is in one of the larger cubicles. An El Ammo Bandito vending machine is on the West wall of the upper floor, a Bot Shutdown Panel is on the South, a Grenade Launcher Turret is located at the base of the stairs, and another Turret is located in a small maintenance room filled with pipes on the lower floor. Next to the pipes room is a small flooded room filled with large computers and machinery. Here, the Careful Hacker Gene Tonic can be found on top of a computer table along with two bundles of rocket spears. An upgraded Spear Gun is located on a mail trolley on the upper floor. Upon entering the room, Subject Sigma encounters three Leadhead Splicers, two of which have Security Bots. After picking up the gene tonic, another trio of Splicers will appear in the offices. Lounge The employee lounge is a small break room in the Corporate Offices area where staff members could relax and eat while on their break. The lounge consists of a locker room, a kitchen, a seating area, and an actual lounge area. There are two Thermal Cells on the burners, a Security Camera above the table, and three Spears sticking out of the window. Upon entering, Subject Sigma encounters a Thuggish Splicer and a Leadhead Splicer, as well as two Leadheads who run in after Sigma picks up one of the Spears. Boardroom When the executives of Rapture Central Computing held meetings they met in the Boardroom. The imposing room stretches two stories tall and is decorated by a large clock built into a large window. When Subject Sigma arrives there, it is a grisly sight: the boardroom table has been thrown against the left wall, blood-soaked corpses are strewn about the room, and the massive clock's hands are stuck. In addition to this scene, Reed Wahl wrote his deranged equations with the corpses' blood on the boardroom floor, circling around one corpse holding a diary about Wahl's predictive equation. An ADAM Slug is located in the pool in front of the window. Maintenance Area One floor beneath the Boardroom is the Maintenance Area. Here, staff would monitor and maintain the Executive Wing. Now the place is a dingy mess and the other rooms are inaccessible. A Hack Tool is located in the Machine Room along with a Tool Dispenser. After Sigma obtains the Hack Tool, he'll encounter two Splicers investigating the Boardroom. One Splicer controls a Security Bot which electrifies the pool of water by the clock inadvertently killing the other Splicer standing there. Office of C. M. Porter Charles Milton Porter's Office is located in the rear of the Executive Wing. The office is a split-level room decorated with Art Deco paintings and surrounded by towering computer switchboards. Although the room has been sealed away from Splicers due to its tight security, the office is still damaged. A railing has been torn backwards as though a battle took place in the room. The room contains a Health Station, a Gene Bank, and a safe which contains two Automatic Hack Darts, three EVE Hypos, and the Walking Inferno Gene Tonic. Underneath Porter's desk is an "eye-catching panel" containing the Operations Access Punchcard, 100 Laser Cells, and 80 dollars. A Fiery Brute Splicer will barge into the room after Sigma examines the panel, at which point a Turret will rise from a panel in the floor to assist in the fight. There is also a secretary's office, which is locked upon first arriving, located just before Porter's office. After leaving Porter's office, two Spider Splicers will attack as Sigma returns down the Executive Wing hallway. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Upgraded Spear Gun - Corporate Offices, upper floor. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Security Command - On the Reception Desk in the Reception Room. *Walking Inferno - In a safe in the Office of C. M. Porter. *Careful Hacker - On a computer in the maintenance room of the Corporate Offices. Audio Diaries #Charles Milton Porter - The Thinker - Reception Room. #Reed Wahl - The Predictive Equation - Boardroom. #Charles Milton Porter - Nothing But Ashes - Office of C. M. Porter. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Reversing ADAM Sickness - Corporate Offices, lower floor. #Evelyn Klein - Vacuum Bot Problems - Corporate Offices, storage room, in a filling cabinet. Gallery Concept Art and Models Minervasclockconcept.jpg|''Concept art for the Big Ben of Rapture, developed into the clock in the boardroom.'' MDBoardroomClockModel.jpg|''Clock models.'' In-Game Images ExecutiveLoungSeating.jpg|'' The lounge's single dining table.'' Thermal-ammos.png|''The employee's kitchen.'' CMPortersReception.jpg|''C.M. Porter's Reception.'' CMPortersOffice1.jpg|''Porter's office interior.'' CMPortersOffice2.jpg|''A view of his desk and the hidden panel.'' CMPortersOffice3.jpg|''What a mess.'' Behind the Scenes *Due to a game design flaw, hacked Security Bots will not enter the machine room. *Lead designer Steve Gaynor has stated that the inspiration for the clock room came from the 1994 Coen Brothers film, The Hudsucker Proxy.Introduction time! Steve Gaynor, writer/Lead Designer of Minerva's Den at the 2K Forums During the film, the clock takes up an entire wall in the company director's office. During a pivotal plot point, the clock is also stopped near midnight. *The concept for the clock was made by Devin St. ClairDevin St. Clair's Portfolio and the in-game model by Collin Fogel.Collin Fogel's Portfolio References Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Minerva's Den (Level)